roommate
by dingleberrys
Summary: Chanyeol menyaksikannya; ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongdae runtuh di hadapannya. [exo fanfiction]


.

 **ROOMMATE**

by dingleberrys

.

 **i.**

Selain penggemar _book-freak_ dan bagian dari golongan orang-orang yang tidur pada jam sembilan, Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa ia punya hal lain yang diketahui dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Sudah terhitung seminggu semenjak pemuda itu menyandarkan koper kecilnya di sudut kamar dalam kurva lurus antipati, tanpa sapaan ' _hai_ ' atau ' _hei_ ' atau bahkan pertanyaan kasual yang terasa retorik seperti; _oi, aku_ roommate _barumu, mari kita berteman!_ Tetapi, dia hanya menatap. Lama. Menatap dengan kaku, seolah-olah tengah melihat ke kejauhan. _Ia tidak sedang menatapku_. Chanyeol mengernyit pada dirinya sendiri, sarkasme berada di ujung lidah dan dia tidak memiliki tendensi untuk meluncurkannya. Yang ada hanya tremor samar, di antara senyap. _Dia tidak pernah menatapku._

Maka saat itu, dia tetap diam.

...

 **ii.**

Kyungsoo adalah penyendiri, introver angkuh yang menebar tatapan sengit di sana-sini.

Chanyeol pernah melihat sekali, ketika koridor penuh dengan barisan manusia, di mana bahu-bahu saling bersinggungan, Kyungsoo hanya akan diam dan menatap saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak bahu lain. Lalu dalam sedetik, ia akan memutuskan pergi, tanpa kata maaf atau _sekadar_ raut wajah minta maaf.

Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah tersenyum — seingatnya. Chanyeol pernah mengintip dari balik selimut saat Kyungsoo di kasur seberang sedang membaca sebuah novel romantik. Tidak ada gestikulasi, bahkan kurva-kurva setipis kabut. Dan Chanyeol, tanpa sadar, mencemoohnya. Dalam benaknya, Kyungsoo adalah manusia congkak yang terlalu platonik untuk menikmati hal-hal manis semacam romantika.

Pemuda pendek itu kuat dilindungi oleh keangkuhan. Dia dingin, dan tak tersentuh, dan Chanyeol bingung pada dirinya sendiri saat mulutnya tetap diam.

Dan terus diam.

...

 **iii.**

Di kelas Linguistik pagi itu, Chanyeol menjeritkan monolognya.

" _Dia bahkan sudah duduk di kelas ketika semua orang masih berangan-angan dalam tidur bahwa kelas hari ini akan dibubarkan!_ "

Kyungsoo duduk di tengah-tengah kelas, membaca sebuah buku bersampul gelap yang kusam. Tapi, ia tidak membaca. Punggung pemuda itu melengkung sempurna, membungkuk, seakan melindungi diri dari distraksi imajiner. Ada gerak-gerak kecil dalam kegelisahan yang tertangkap pandangan, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih abai.

 _Ia tidak sedang kesakitan_. Chanyeol mengerang bersama kalimat yang ia paksa berepetisi di kepalanya. Pemuda itu terlalu sombong untuk mengakui rasa sakit. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang wajah pucat Kyungsoo selagi spekulasi itu terus menggema dalam satuan otak. Hingga akhirnya, dalam langkah-langkah gegas, ia meluncur masuk tanpa teguran. Kyungsoo tersentak dan menengadah. Dan mata mereka bertemu, namun hanya sepersekian detik karena, lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo melesatkan pandangan ke atensi lain.

 _Dia tidak menatapku. Dia enggan_.

Chanyeol mengela napas keras, disengaja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melewati entitas yang mematung di kursi dengan buku tua dalam genggaman. Chanyeol mengambil buku miliknya yang tertinggal di kursi belakang, lalu pergi begitu saja, sekalipun dia tahu bahwa mata itu mengikutinya. Terus mengikutinya.

Maka dari itu, dia tetap diam.

...

 **iv.**

Pada saat istirahat makan siang keesokan harinya, dalam sesak-pengap kantin dan uar-uar tawa dari setiap meja, Kim Jongdae menatap Chanyeol lekat, terlampau lekat.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, 'kan?" Jongdae bertanya, berbisik, namun dalam kepala Chanyeol, pemuda itu tengah menjerit padanya. "Maksudku, dia terlihat aneh dan kau sebagai _roommate_ harus memerhatikannya. Terlepas dari perilaku-yang-katamu-congkak! Dia bahkan tidak punya teman!"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, dan kau yang sepertinya mengerti, harus membantunya. Kalau kudengar dari ceritamu, dia butuh bantuan, Chanyeol- _ah_! Astaga, setidaknya, ajaklah dia berbicara!" kali ini Jongdae benar-benar menjerit, memelotoinya sejenak dalam rasa kesal sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol, yang termangu, yang sejak tadi menatap ke direksi lain.

Dia di sana, duduk berselang tiga meja, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada wadah makanan atau minuman di atas meja, atau bahkan tas dan buku-buku tugas. Hanya ada buku itu, buku bersampul gelap kusam yang ia kelilingi dengan sepasang lengan. Chanyeol sadar penuh hingga detik-detik berikutnya, dan dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo ikut menatap. Menatap ke direksi yang berlawanan dengannya.

Ya, mereka saling menatap.

Tapi, tetap saling diam.

...

 **v.**

Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa ia yang menetapkan jarak di antara dia dan Kyungsoo, yang tanpa titel, yang bahkan tidak memiliki relasi apa-apa.

Tapi, Jongdae bersikeras; _k_ _au terlalu berlebihan_ , katanya. _Itu semua hanya karena interaksi pertama kalian yang kurang memuaskan!_ Dan itu benar. Terasa benar, setidaknya. Oleh karena itu, setelah jam makan malam selesai, Chanyeol diam-diam mengikuti Kyungsoo yang bergegas ke perpustakaan. Pemuda itu selalu pergi ke sana setelah makan malam, atau di waktu-waktu senggang lainnya.

 _Dia mungkin memiliki masalah pada kehidupannya, atau dia anti-sosial, atau dia masih belum mampu beradaptasi, atau dia ... bahkan dia baru menetap seminggu!_ Chanyeol diam-diam memarahi dirinya sendiri, ia menganggap semua ini dengan cara yang berlebihan, dan mendadak ia ingin memutar arah, tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang dan bertindak seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo akan menertawakannya. Tapi, ketika entitas yang dipikirkannya berhenti melangkah dan jatuh tersungkur, Chanyeol seperti ditarik dari dalam kabut.

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar pucat, ia gemetaran dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram perut seolah rasa sakit berpusat di sana. Di dua detik berikutnya, semua bertambah buruk, beberapa erangan tercekik memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, terasa berdengung, terasa menyakitkan. Dari sudut-sudut linear bibir pucatnya, mengalir darah kehitaman yang kental dengan deras. Dan di lima detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menangis, menjerit kencang bersama tetes-tetes air mata yang berjatuhan, yang kemudian seakan berkamuflase menjadi tetesan merah kehitaman.

Semua itu terlalu cepat. Chanyeol berdiri kaku di hadapannya, seolah-olah rasionalitasnya telah ditarik habis. Semua itu juga terlalu lama. Ia tetap tidak bisa bergerak bahkan ketika lengkingan bagai kakofoni itu menggores pendengaran, ketika genangan darah menyebar di mana-mana, ketika pemuda pendek itu terlihat begitu kesakitan, seolah tengah dipukul dari dua arah berlainan.

Dunianya terasa berputar.

 _"K-kau ... tidak apa-apa?"_ hanya itu. Dan mungkin, ia meneriakkan pertanyaan itu di dalam pikiran, suaranya tidak mampu keluar dan mulutnya terasa kering. Tapi, Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menengadah menatapnya, dalam tremor yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kali ini, pemuda itu benar-benar menatapnya, tepat di mata. Chanyeol sejenak tertegun. Wajah pucat Kyungsoo dipenuhi darah dan ia memiliki mata hitam yang dalam—dan walaupun kedua bulatan yang kerap menatap tajam itu terbelalak mengerikan, semuanya tampak ... _mengagumkan_.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, susah-payah. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa membenci dirinya sendiri — dia benci dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu rapuh, tidak sama seperti yang selama ini ia tahu. Ia merasa marah karena di sepanjang ia mengenal Kyungsoo, ia selalu memakinya di dalam benak. Tetapi sebagian dari dirinya yang lain, yang subjektif, tetap bersikeras ini tidak benar. Barangkali ini hanya mimpi, atau mungkin, ini hanya bagian dari imajinasinya yang terlalu jauh.

Namun, kedua tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mendekap bahu Kyungsoo yang gemetar. Perlahan gelombang panik merambat naik saat dingin tubuh Kyungsoo ia rasakan, ia ikut gemetar. "Bertahanlah, aku akan memberitahu guru dan mereka akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." tapi Kyungsoo segera menggeleng cepat dan memberi jarak.

Ia mengatur napas berkali-kali sebelum berkata, "Nomor Lima."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi, keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo tidak terlihat lagi. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Presensinya di setiap kelas juga tidak ada. Seolah dia memang tidak pernah ada. Dia menghilang.

Chanyeol bersumpah ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu.

Tapi, yang ia tahu, kini, dunianya tidak lagi sama.

...

 **vi.**

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol bingung sedang berada di mana. Rasanya seperti bangun di suatu tempat asing dan kauakan tertegun selama beberapa saat hingga ingatanmu pulih seperti sebuah gelombang.

Dan dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak saat menemukan dirinya bangun terlalu siang. Sudah jam sepuluh, dan itu artinya ia telah melewatkan beberapa kelas.

 _Aku akan titip absen pada Jongdae_ , pikirnya sambil perlahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan kepalanya terasa agak pening. Ia mencoba berpikir selagi membasuh wajah di wastafel, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia telah melakukan suatu hal berat beberapa hari ini. Tapi ia tidak mengingat apa-apa, seolah kemampuan pikirannya untuk mengingat telah terhalang.

Tapi, bagai tersengat, ia mengingat Kyungsoo, _roommate_ barunya. Ia ingat hal-hal tipikal yang ia ketahui tentang pemuda itu, tentang banyaknya hal yang rasanya sulit ia pahami dan pada kenyataannya, ia memang tidak bisa memahami. Seperti apa yang samar-samar otaknya ingat, ia tidak terlalu paham tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo atau apa yang ia lakukan. Dan juga, sama seperti apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu; _apa ia sebenarnya memiliki penyakit tertentu? Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Dan apa ada orang yang menolongnya?_ Seketika saja ia didesak rasa gelisah. Dalam langkah gegas, ia mencari-cari kehadiran Kyungsoo di sekeliling kamar mereka, dengan linglung.

Tapi, kehadirannya tidak ada di manapun. Barang-barang miliknya masih ada, masih tertata rapi, bahkan Chanyeol ingat urutan buku yang Kyungsoo susun di rak kecilnya, dan itu tidak berubah.

Ia panik.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa tidak ingin diam.

Dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

...

 **vii.**

Hanya sebagian kecil saja orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia terlampau ramah.

Dia akan mengulurkan tangannya ketika melihat seseorang terjatuh, matanya akan tersenyum saat bibirnya melesatkan ujaran _'kau seharusnya hati-hati!'_ dengan nada menyenangkan. Tanpa gestikulasi enggan. Mungkin, ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah sendirian, orang-orang akan mendatanginya. Tapi, ketika ia berlarian di sepanjang lorong, dengan napas tersengal dan rasa gamang yang merambat, orang-orang meninggalkannya.

"Apa kautahu di mana Kyungsoo?"

Dan yang ia dapat hanya satu gelengan kaku.

Selalu.

*

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar pada saat jam makan siang, tubuhnya letih. Rasa pening terasa seperti membakar dan kini rasa mual mulai merangkak naik. Ia bersandar di dinding sambil bertanya-tanya; _apa yang terakhir kali kumakan, apakah aku makan hari ini? Hari apa sekarang?_ Dan sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, kakinya telah meluncur menabrak pintu kamar mandi, memuntahkan darah kental di wastafel. Kerongkongannya terasa seperti ditekan kuat-kuat.

Dan di menit-menit berikutnya, rasa sakit muncul di sekitar perutnya dan menyebar perlahan.

Perlahan.

...

 **viii.**

Chanyeol kembali terbangun dengan rasa bingung, dan dia kembali menemukan dirinya bangun terlalu siang.

Tapi sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti dihantam keras-keras.

...

 **ix.**

Rasa sakit itu masih bertahan hingga dua hari berikutnya, dan dampaknya seolah bertambah di tiap menitnya. Ia tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, hanya berbaring miring dan meringkuk rapat. Ada suara denging yang terus-menerus berulang hingga kepalanya terasa sakit, otaknya tidak mampu berpikir. Dan, setiap helaan napas yang ia lakukan akan terasa lambat dan mencekik. Ada beban imajiner yang menetap di rongga-rongga dada, tidak bisa dilenyapkan.

Ponsel berada dalam jarak dua tangan dan dia tidak bisa meraihnya.

...

 **x.**

Keadaan tidak berubah, semuanya bertambah buruk.

...

 **xi.**

Keadaan tidak berubah dan Chanyeol lebih memilih mati pada keadaan ini.

...

 **xii.**

Kali ini, Chanyeol terjaga.

Kedua matanya tidak bisa menutup, seolah dipaksa merasakan panas di balik kelopak. Bayang-bayang buram memenuhi penglihatan sampai-sampai segalanya terlihat samar. Ia perlahan membalikkan tubuh, menghadap langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi tempelan benda langit dengan pancaran cahaya biru redup — yang, terlihat seperti titik-titik terang samar di antara gelap hitam. Ia membayangkan tengah berada di atap menanti-nanti kehadiran _sirrius_. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tawa pahit melesak keluar, namun yang terdengar adalah rintihan serak yang bahkan tidak mampu menggema di ruangan yang senyap.

Ia tertawa lagi. Dan, _apakah sekarang aku telah dilupakan?_

Sudah berhari-hari, tidak ada suara derit pintu dibuka atau sekadar teriakan cemas dari luar.

 _Ya, aku dilupakan._

...

 **xiii.**

Barangkali Chanyeol akan tetap bersikeras menganggap apa yang terjadi padanya hampir dua minggu ini adalah mimpi — mimpi buruk, walaupun segalanya terasa nyata, rasa sakit yang mengkungkungnya terasa nyata, ia bernapas di balik keputus-asaan. Sebab, ini tidak logis. Tapi, ketika ia menemukan buku gelap kusam milik Kyungsoo berada di genggaman tangannya pagi itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tersentak dengan rasa kalut.

Sesaat ia merasakan gelombang paranoia dan rasa lega bersatu pada saat yang bersamaan, menjebak pemikirannya dengan opsi-opsi destruktif. Tapi, ia harus memilih. Chanyeol tahu. _Ia tahu_. Oleh karenanya, ia membuka halaman-demi-halaman dengan tangan gemetar yang terkesan tergesa. Ia hanya menelusuri deretan huruf, tanpa mencoba memahami. Dan tepat ketika telepon berdering keras di ruang depan, ia memejamkan mata, menahan denyutan lain di dadanya dan air mata yang mengancam untuk keluar. _Ia tahu_.

Pada deringan ke lima, _voicemail_ menyala.

 _Chanyeol_ -ah! _Ke mana saja kau?! Semua orang mencarimu, mereka mencarimu di kamar tiap harinya dan kau tidak ada di manapun._ Ada jeda panjang, suara Jongdae terdengar begitu keras di balik dinding, suaranya terdengar khawatir. _Aku akan ke sana dan keluarlah dari tempatmu bersembunyi!_

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ditendang dan seseorang meluncur masuk. Jongdae membeku di tempat, wajah pemuda itu memucat dan beberapa tremor perlahan-lahan mulai muncul. Meskipun Jongdae terkenal dengan sarkasmenya, ia tetap dapat runtuh — meninggalkan ruam-ruam defensifnya yang mulai menguar. Dan Chanyeol mengamati semua itu, tetap dalam posisinya, berbaring miring dan meringkuk rapat. Jongdae berlarian menghampirinya, membawa tubuh dinginnya dalam dekapan, dan rasa hangat itu mengalir.

Keduanya menangis.

Dia teringat, pada saat perkemahan musim panas pertamanya di sekolah, ia duduk sendirian di barisan belakang saat orang-orang menyalakan api unggun — dalam ujaran-ujaran nyaring perkenalan dan _'Semoga tahun pertama ini berjalan dengan baik!'_ menguar di udara, dibarengi tatapan penuh intimidasi di balik senyum lepas. Dia cukup baik dalam hal berbaur, tapi pada saat itu, dia lebih memilih untuk menyingkir.

Hingga seorang pemuda berambut rapi, duduk di sampingnya dan berkata, "Percayalah, mereka itu kumpulan orang-orang payah penganut rasialisme. Tapi, kau harus melihat sisi lucunya. Kita masih membuka mata pada jam satu pagi, disengat nyamuk-nyamuk, ditusuk angin dingin, dan seorang pria pencemberut sedang mendengarkanku berbicara tentang omong kosong sambil menonton orang-orang sinting berkamuflase. Setidaknya, itu terasa lucu."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu, tapi keesokan harinya, seorang pemuda berambut rapi kembali menghampirinya dan lagi-lagi berkata dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku Kim Jongdae, dan kau, Pria Pencemberut, harus menghabiskan tahun-tahunmu di sini dengan jadi temanku!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap Jongdae yang menunjuk dirinya dengan senyum — seringai. Sesuatu tertahan di ujung lidah dan yang ada hanya kernyit penolakan. Namun, setelah itu, orang-orang mengenal Chanyeol dan Jongdae sebagai sepasang teman baik. Mereka memiliki sifat yang bertolak-belakang; Jongdae yang selalu melayangkan permusuhan dan Chanyeol manusia naif yang terlampau ramah. Namun, mereka sesuai. Mereka saling mengerti tanpa banyak kata.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kau berdarah di mana-mana. Kau, k-kau—"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, memberi jarak.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan memberitahu guru!" kata Jongdae. Suaranya terbata-bata dan air mata berderai turun begitu saja. Mata hitam cerahnya menatap panik, ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol dengan guncangan kecil. Dan saat itu adalah bagian terburuk dari apa yang Chanyeol hadapi. Ia kembali merasakan perutnya bergejolak, tubuhnya telah remuk secara tak kasat mata dan kali ini, ada rasa sakit lain, yang jauh-jauh lebih menyakitkan dari semua yang ia alami. Ia menatap dalam ke arah Jongdae, tepat di mata, mencoba menerapkan cara mereka saling memahami seperti biasa. Tapi, Jongdae menatapnya bingung, menantinya untuk menjelaskan. Dan Chanyeol tahu.

 _Ia tahu_.

Napas ditahan, "Nomor enam."

.

.

.

 **[selesai]**

Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
